Enseñame lo que es un corazon
by sandra hatake
Summary: La muerte de Ulquiorra afectó mucho a orihime, esto la llevara a tomar una desicion que tendra graves concecuensias. ¿podra el amor superar los obstaculos que se presentaran en su camino? Descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola!, después de leer varios fics de esta pareja me anime a escribir uno, espero sea de su agrado, y no sean muy duros conmigo, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja, sin más que decir, los dejo con el primer capítulo:_

_**Decisiones**_

Han pasado casi seis meses desde que Ichigo y sus amigos lograron derrotar a Aizen y rescatar a Inoue Orihime de las garras de ese traidor, todos retomaron sus actividades con normalidad, tratando de olvidar el doloroso recuerdo de las bajas sufridas en batalla, todos, menos una…

Inoue Orihime, si bien se mostraba alegre y risueña frente a sus amigos, la historia era diferente por dentro, cada día recordaba el momento en que lo perdió, el instante en que extendió su mano para tocar la suya… sin lograrlo, en momentos como esos, solía apretarse del grupo y llorar, llorar como una niña pequeña, tratando de creer que solo era una pesadilla, que el volvería para preguntarle "_me tienes miedo mujer", _sin embargo, la realidad la golpeaba cruelmente, estaba consciente de que él estaba muerto, ella sabía, que el… que él no volvería.

No supo cómo ni cuándo comenzó a sentir esto por él, siempre creyó estar enamorada de Kurosaki, que el chico de cabello naranja era y seria el amor de su vida, que equivocada estaba, ya que para cuando se dio cuenta, el único que ocupaba sus pensamientos, era él, el cuarto espada, su secuestrador, su captor, y a la vez, su salvación… su verdadero amor Ulquiorra Cifer.

Tanto Ichigo como los demás notaron el cambio de Inoue, aunque ella se esforzara en ocultarlo, era más que notorio que la muerte del espada le afecto demasiado, decidieron hablar con ella, pero al intentar ubicarla, no pudieron encontrarla en la escuela, y su reiatsu había desaparecido

-Dónde demonios esta!- grito un exaltado Ichigo-

-Cálmate Kurosaki-intervino Ishida- todos estamos preocupados, pero nada sacamos con enfadarnos

-Ishida tiene razón Ichigo –acorto Rukia-

Sado solo asintió, por lo que Ichigo trato de calmarse y comenzaron la búsqueda por todo el pueblo de Karakura. Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del mismo pueblo Inoue iba en busca de una de las pocas personas que comprendía el funcionamiento de sus poderes, asegurándose antes de desaparecer su reiatsu con el único recuerdo que guardaba del espada, la pulsera que le dio antes de ir a hueco mundo, y después de unos minutos llego al lugar…

-Hachi necesito tu ayuda

-Que pasa Orihime, no es normal que vengas a buscarme

-Lo sé, pero, tu entiendes el funcionamiento de mis poderes mejor que yo, por favor Hachi ayúdame – rogo una alterada Inoue-

-Que es lo que piensas hacer Orihime? –Pregunto Hirako apareciendo en escena-

-Hay… hay alguien a quien quiero revivir

-Espero que no sea a ese espada del que nos hablo Ichigo-acoto el Vizard-

Inoue solo guardo silencio

-Lo suponía-agrego Shinji- sabes en cuantos problemas te meterías si revives a un enemigo?

-Lo sé pero aun así yo…

-Está bien hime, te ayudare- respondió Hachi interviniendo en la conversación-

-Pero que… acaso no me oíste Hachi? –Pregunto exaltado Shinji-

-Lo se Shinji, pero observa a Orihime, ella está decidida a hacerlo, así que lo hará con nuestra ayuda o sin ella, ¿verdad? –Cuestiono Hachi dirigiendo su mirada a Inoue-

-Si hare lo que sea por traerlo devuelta

-Haz lo que quieras – agrego- pero ten cuidado revivir a alguien no es fácil, y no sabes que hará cuando lo traigas de vuelta

-Estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo

-Pues que esperan, acaso no tenías prisa –dijo Shinji mirando a Inoue -

-hai! –Dijeron al unisonó-

Y sin decir más ambos se dirigieron al único lugar del que podrían partir a hueco mundo… la tienda de Urahara.

-Oh! Pero que sorpresa Hachi-san cuanto tiempo, y que los trae por aquí?- pregunto refiriéndose a ambos-

-necesito un favor Urahara-san

-Lo supuse, que pasa Inoue?

-Quiero ir a Hueco Mundo

-Es para revivir a ese espada, como era que se llamaba?... Ulquiorra Verdad?

_¿Es que acaso soy transparente o qué?-pensó Inoue para luego asentir_

-Están al tanto de que podrían condenarlos por alta traición No es así?

-Hai! –respondieron al unisono

-Entiendo las razones de Inoue-san, pero cuales son las tuyas Hachi-san?

-Mi deseo solo es ayudar a Orihime

-En fin –dijo Urahara- pasen abrir la garganta me tomara un poco de tiempo-

Y así fue como Inoue, la chica que siempre dependía de los demás, decidió hacer algo por sí misma, seguir a su corazón, y hacer lo que creía correcto.

-Pronto volveremos a vernos Ulquiorra…

**Notas de la autora**

Y bien, que les pareció? Bueno, malo, regular, pésimo? Sea cual sea su opinión espero que dejen comentarios, sean constructivos o destructivos XD,

Sé que está un poco corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más largo, bueno, eso es todo, hasta la próxima :P

¡Feliz año nuevo!


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo estos días, espero me comprendan, y que continúen siguiendo este fic ^_^ sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de ENSÉÑAME LO QUE ES UN CORAZÓN._

_**Cambios**_

_Y así fue como Inoue, la chica que siempre dependía de los demás, decidió hacer algo por sí misma, seguir a su corazón, y hacer lo que creía correcto._

_-Pronto volveremos a vernos Ulquiorra…_

Al cabo de unas horas, la garganta estaba abierta, lista para enviar a Orihime y compañía, a lo que sería el inicio de una nueva batalla, de un nuevo enemigo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un nuevo amor.

-Muy bien Inoue-san –hablo Urahara- Todo está listo

-Muchas gracias –exclamo feliz Orihime, dirigiéndose hacia la garganta-

-Espera un momento –la detuvo la voz de Yoruichi, que entraba al lugar- estás segura de lo que harás?

-Completamente –respondió la muchacha- esto es lo que deseo

-Hachi, le advertiste acerca de los riesgos? –pregunto la mujer gato dirigiéndose al mencionado-

-Se lo dije mientras esperábamos a que abrieran la garganta –contesto-

-Es cierto eso Orihime?

-Hai!, Hachi-san me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber, así que no se preocupe, estoy consciente de todo

-Aun así tu… -

-Aun así, -interrumpió a Yoruichi- quiero hacerlo

-Entonces… tengan cuidado

Ambos asintieron, para luego adentrarse en la garganta perdiendo de vista a las personas que los había ayudado.

-Esto tendrá consecuencias muy graves verdad Kisuke?

-Lo sé, y esos dos también lo sabían, aun así decidieron hacerlo.

-Espero que esto no se nos salga de las manos…

Mientras tanto, camino a hueco mundo, Inoue recordaba las palabras de Hachi, y los riesgos que Yoruichi había mencionado.

_**Inicio del Flash back**_

_-Orihime –llamo Hachi- hay algo que debes saber antes de partir a hueco mundo_

_-Que pasa Hachi, ¿no me digas que tu también vas a querer detenerme?_

_-No, no es eso –respondió- es acerca de los riesgos de emplear tus poderes de la forma en que los usar_

_-Riesgos?_

_-Así es –contesto el aludido- como bien sabes, tus poderes están conectados directamente a tus emociones, por ende también están conectados a tu energía vital, hasta ahí lo entiendes verdad?_

_-Si_

_-Lo que tú quieres es revivir a una persona, en este caso, a un espada, en realidad no habría problema, si conservaras alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero según tengo entendido el se convirtió en cenizas, no es asi?_

_-Pues… si, no me digas que ya no se puede, pero… ¿Por qué?, yo tarje de vuelta a otros arrancar a de la nada, no veo la diferencia en…_

_-pus si la hay –interrumpió Hachi- la diferencia esta, en que , según tengo entendido, reviviste a esos arrancar inmediatamente después de que murieran, pero en el caso de Ulquiorra, han pasado meses enteros, sus cenizas estarán esparcidas por todo hueco mundo_

_-N-no es justo! Exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos- yo quería…_

_-Tranquila Orihime, si fuera imposible no me hubiera molestado en venir no crees?_

_-En- entonces si se puede?- pregunto llena de esperanza-_

_-Sí, pero…_

_-Pero qué?_

_-Es muy arriesgado, podrías… podrías morir_

_-He?_

_-Lo que oíste, si usas tu poder para revivirlo podrías…_

_-No me importa –respondió la muchacha con voz firme- hare lo que sea por traerlo de vuelta-_

_-Lo supuse, entonces… no hay marcha atrás'_

_-No, ahora dime, que es lo que tengo que hacer?_

_-Te lo diré al llegar a hueco mundo…_

_**Fin del flash back**_

-Ya llegamos Orihime –dijo Hachi sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-Y bien, dime que es lo que debo hacer Hachi

-Estás segura? Aun puedes arrepen…

-No te preocupes Hachi –lo interrumpió dándole una sonrisa- todo estará bien

-Como quieras

-Ahora, dime que debo hacer Hachi, por favor

-Deberás concentrar todo tú poder, y expandir tu escudo por… por todo hueco mundo para recolectar las cenizas de Ulquiorra y poder regenerarlo

-Pe-pero eso es casi imposible, hueco mundo es enorme! – Exclamo Orihime-

-Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de tus poderes?

-Mis poderes?... ha! sí, que dependían de mi voluntad

-Y eso quiere decir…

-Que mientras mi deseo de revivirlo es fuerte, entonces podre hacerlo

-Exacto Orihime, pero

-Ahora que Hachi!

-Al usar tu poder de esta forma, tu vida… tu vida se reducirá, no se por cantos años, eso depende de cuánto poder uses

-Tranquilo Hachi –respondió la muchacha, así me que de una hora de vida, estaré feliz por qué… por qué podre verlo aunque sea por unos instantes

-Sera mejor que empieces –agrego Hachi- tus amigos notaran tu ausencia y vendrán a buscarte, y no podrás revivirlo

-Es verdad!, debo darme pris…

-Que pasa'

-Ese…ese es Grimmjow! –exclamo al notar un cuerpo abandonado en la arena del desierto, casi enterrado-

Se acercaron a él, y como era de esperarse, Orihime trato de ayudarlo, a pesar de que ya estaba muerto, ella lo trajo de vuelta.

-El daño debió ser duro –afirmo Hachi- a pesar de que lo reviviste, aun sigue inconsciente

-el estar bien, es muy fuerte –respondió Orihime- cuando despierte, dile que puede hacer lo que quiera, aun que igual lo haré –dijo soltando un sonrisa- cuida de el hasta que reaccione, yo empezare lo que vinimos a hacer.

Al cabo de casi 24 horas, ose, un día completo, Grimmjow despertó

-Dónde estoy? –Pregunto- acaso no había muerto?

-Sí pero ella te revivió –respondió Hachi señalando a Orihime, quien aún seguía expandiendo su escudo-

-Pero que hace aquí! –exclamo el espada- y tu quien eres

-Mi nombre es Hachi , y vine para ayudar a Orihime, aunque te entramos en el camino y ella te revivió

-Pues que no espere que le dé las gracias

-Ella no es de esas personas

-Y a todo esto –pregunto- a que vinieron a hueco mundo?

-A revivir a uno de los espada

-espada? A quien?

-Al cuarto espada Ulquiorra Cifer…

Qué?, ese tipo también murió?

-Sí, pero él se convirtió en cenizas, y su cuerpo está disperso por todo hueco mundo

-Y entonces como lo va a revivir'

-Va a usar su energía vital, para ampliar su escudo por todo hueco mundo y recolectar los restos de Ulquiorra

-Está loca! –Grito Grimmjow- Hueco mundo es muy grande, ella no podrá…

-Ulquiorra! –Exclamo Orihime al ver como el cuerpo del espada tomaba forma-

Al cabo de unos minutos el cuerpo había retomado su forma original, salvo u pequeño detalle que Grimmjow no había notado hasta que vio a Ulquiorra, ahora, ambos eran humanos. Cuando iba a decir algo, el cuarto espada, abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fu a la mujer que lo había traído devuelta, Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, ella dijo "es bueno tenerte de vuelta Ulquiorra" par luego caer desmayada en los brazos del espada.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar muy apartado de hueco mundo, un hombre, o mejor dicho, una criatura con apariencia de hombre se levantaba de entre las sombras…

-No sé que haya sido ese resplandor- dijo el sujeto- pero sea lo que sea, logro despertarme después de mucho tiempo, ahora, a reclamar lo que es mío, el mundo de los humanos….

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y si no es mucha molestia, que dejen algún comentario, que son lo que me motivan a continuar._

_Gracias a las persona que comentaron el capitulo anterior, espero seguir contando con su apoyo ^_^, sin más que decir, me despido, Hasta la próxima._

_Muchas gracias!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos, lamente la tardanza, pero he tenido algunos problemitas personales, espero me comprendan, y para los que aun siguen este fic, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de __**Enséñame lo que es un corazón.**_

_**Reencuentros**_

_Al cabo de unos minutos el cuerpo había retomado su forma original, salvo u pequeño detalle que Grimmjow no había notado hasta que vio a Ulquiorra, ahora, ambos eran humanos. Cuando iba a decir algo, el cuarto espada, abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fu a la mujer que lo había traído devuelta, Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, ella dijo "es bueno tenerte de vuelta Ulquiorra" par luego caer desmayada en los brazos del espada._

_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar muy apartado de hueco mundo, un hombre, o mejor dicho, una criatura con apariencia de hombre se levantaba de entre las sombras…_

_-No sé que haya sido ese resplandor- dijo el sujeto- pero sea lo que sea, logro despertarme después de mucho tiempo, ahora, a reclamar lo que es mío, el mundo de los humanos…._

Simultáneamente, en el pueblo de Karakura, Ichigo y sus amigos, continuaban con su búsqueda, coincidiendo en que el único lugar en el que podría estar, era la tienda de Urahara, así que con paso firme se dirigieron al lugar.

-Urahara-san, sabes donde esta Inoue –cuestiono Ichigo con algo de impaciencia- la buscamos por todo el pueblo, pero no la encontramos

-Oh! Kurosaki-kun, que sorpresa –exclamo el aludido- lamento decirte que no sé nada de Inoue-san

-no mientas! –exclamo furioso Kurosaki - tu siempre sabes algo, así que responde! donde esta Inoue!

-Ya basta Ichigo! –Replico Rukia- todos estamos preocupados, pero no sacaremos nada si matas a Urahara

-Sera mejor que se lo digas Kisuke –agrego Yoruichi apareciendo en escena- tarde o temprano lo sabrán, además, temo que necesitara de ellos

-Necesitara de nosotros? –cuestiono Rukia- Que quieren decir con eso?

-Pues… -respondió Urahara- Inoue san planea hacer algo que le traerá muchos problemas, si es que no lo hizo ya….

-a que te refieres Urahara? -pregunto Ichigo- Que fue lo que hizo Inoue?

-Ella…

-N-no, e digas que ella… -intervino Ishida-

-me temo que si –afirmo Yoruichi-

-Imposible! –Exclamo el muchacho- ella no pudo, eso es…

-De que rayos hablan! –Reclamo saber Kurosaki-

-Inoue-san…-respondió Ishida- ella… se fue a hueco mundo, si no me equivoco… fue a…a revivir a Ulquiorra

-Que! –Fue el grito general exceptuando a Yoruichi y Urahara-

-Urahara-san es eso cierto –cuestiono Sado-

-Pues… si –afirmo el rubio- Inoue-san partió a hueco mundo ayer

-Pe-pero cómo es posible –cuestiono Rukia- según tengo entendido, Ulquiorra se convirtió en cenizas

-Hay una forma -respondió Urahara- pero es muy riesgosa, aun así, ella decidió hacerlo

-A-a que te refieres –cuestiono Kurosaki temiendo su respuesta- como que riesgosa

-Eso es lo de menos –dijo Rukia con voz seria- lo importante ahora es ir a buscarla, debemos encontrarla lo más pronto posible, no sabemos qué consecuencias puede traer su acción si la sociedad de almas se entera

-Exacto Kuchiki-san –afirmo Urahara con una sonrisa que era ocultada por su abanico- sabía que vendrían, así que prepare la garganta con anticipación, estará lista en unos minutos, mientras tanto, esperen dentro de la tienda

Todos asintieron, e ingresaron al recinto.

Mientras tanto en hueco mundo, Inoue despertaba después de haber caído desmayada por el desgaste de energía, abrió los ojos lentamente, grande fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse directamente con esos ojos verde esmeralda, esos con los que soñó todo este tiempo, recién en ese momento se percato de que estaba en los brazos del espada, se sonrojo inmediatamente, y se separo de él, con excusas que ni ella entendía

-Qu-que me pasó Hachi?-pregunto Inoue aun sonrojada-

-Te desmayaste, y el te atrapo antes de que cayeras –dijo refiriéndose a Ulquiorra- no se movió de esa posición hasta que despertaste

-Gra-gracias Ulquiorra – dijo mientras lo miraba, recién en ese momento se dio percato de un pequeño detalle- donde… donde está tu mascara de de hollow

-Eso es lo que quisiera saber! –Exclamo Grimmjow – nos reviviste pero ahora somos unos simples humanos! Ahora cómo voy a pelear con Ichigo he! Acaso tu…

No pudo terminar la frase, por que un cero fue disparado, el ataque estuvo a punto de tocarlo, de no ser por sus agudos sentidos, lo hubiera despedazado.

-Pero que demonios! –Exclamo- de donde vino eso!

-Aun tenemos nuestros poderes-dijo Ulquiorra por toda respuesta, dando a entender que él había disparado-

-He? –cuestiono Grimmjow mientras intentaba disparar un cero- ha! Es cierto

-como es esto posible mujer?

-He… bueno… yo –trato de responder- yo, no sé cómo pasó, solo quería revivirlos y bueno… las cosas se dieron así

-Al menos aun conservamos nuestros poderes verdad Ulquiorra?

-Por queme reviviste –cuestiono Ulquiorra ignorando por completo a Grimmjow-

-Yo… bueno… tú sabes…

-No, no lo sé, es por eso que pregunto

- He…

-Que no es obvio Ulquiorra? –cuestiono Grimmjow interrumpiendo a Inoue, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en sus labios- le gustas, por que más te reviviría?

-No! –Exclamo Inoue totalmente sonrojada- no… no es eso… yo solo…

-Entonces por qué te sonrojas he? –Pregunto Grimmjow, haciendo que ella se sonrojara aun más, si era posible-

-Basta Grimmjow –dijo Ulquiorra de forma calmada- es suficiente

-Que pasa Ulquiorra, no me digas que te gusta la humana –replico con el mismo tono burlesco de antes- ya decía yo, tanto tiempo a solas en hueco mundo tenía sus consecuencias

Decir que Inoue estaba sonrojada, era poco, y se puso peor aun cuando Grimmjow estallo en carcajadas al ver su rostro, y Hachi lo acompaño con una pequeña sonrisa, Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra solo la miraba.

-Te sientes bien? –Cuestiono el ex cuarto espada para sorpresa general- te veo un tanto extraña, estas muy roja

-He… no nada, no me pasa nada –respondió para luego sonreír-

-No te enteras de nada verdad Ulquiorra –cuestiono Grimmjow lanzando un sonoro suspiro- bueno así eres tu

-Guarda silencio –sentencio el aludido-

-He… disculpen –se excuso Orihime- que harán ahora que están vivos, se quedaran aquí?

-No lo creo –respondió Grimmjow –hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer en el mundo humano, como matar a Ichigo –agrego con una sonrisa escalofriante-

-He! –Exclamo Inoue- no te reviví para que vayas por ahí asesinando personas!

-Tranquila –dijo- era broma, solo quiero pelear una vez más con el

-No digas esas cosas ni en broma

-Está bien, está bien, no lo volveré a hacer

-eso espero, y tu Ulquiorra, que harás –cuestiono Inoue-

-y todavía lo preguntas –intervino Grimmjow- es más que obvio que se irá contigo, después de todo el…

-Cállate Grimmjow –lo interrumpió Ulquiorra lanzando un nuevo cero-

-Vesta bien, no hay por qué usar la violencia

-Y bien? –cuestiono nuevamente Orihime- que harás ahora?

-Creo que lo mejor sería que ambos vinieran a Karakura –dijo Hachi interviniendo en la conversación- por lo menos para que Urahara-san les dé un gigai o algo para esconder su reiatsu, así podrán hacer lo que quieran sin ser detectados por la sociedad de almas

-Cierto! –Exclamo Orihime- si no esconden su reiatsu, podrían tener problemas con la sociedad de almas

-Los mato y ya –respondió Grimmjow-

-No vas a matar a nadie Grimmjow –dijo Ulquiorra- está bien, iremos con ese tal Urahara

-Si claro –intervino Grimmjow- como ella te lo pide, aceptas sin objeción

-Bueno, entonces está decidido –dijo Hachi- será mejor que volvamos ahora, Orihime necesita descansar

Y así fue como decidieron volver, Inoue trato de caminar, pero sus fuerzas la traicionaron, estuvo a punto de hacer al suelo, pero las manos de Ulquiorra la sujetaron,

-Gra-gracias Ulquiorra –dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas- ya… ya puedes soltarme

-No puedes caminar, estas muy débil –respondió con la serenidad que lo caracterizaba mientras la cargaba en forma nupcial- yo te llevare

-y después dice que no –dijo Grimmjow llevándose un "ligero golpe" por parte de Ulquiorra, quien se alejo con dirección a la garganta aun con Inoue en brazos-

-Sera mejor que no los molestes –le aconsejo Hachi- ella lo quiere, y me da la impresión de que él no le es indiferente, pero es mejor dejar que sigan su propio ritmo

-Ese idiota, sí que es lento –respondió sobándose la zona golpeada-

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban de vuelta a la tienda de Urahara.

-Inoue! –Exclamaron todos sus amigos, que estaban a punto de ir en su búsqueda-

-Hola muchachos –respondió aun en brazos de Ulquiorra- que hacen aquí?

-Y todavía lo preguntas! –Exclamo Ichigo-de un momento al otro desapareces, no podemos sentir tu reiatsu por ningún lado, y nos enteramos que estas en hueco mundo, que rayos te pasa!, si te hubiese atacado algún hollow!

-Yo la hubiera protegido –respondió Ulquiorra interviniendo en el griterío de Ichigo-

Recién en ese momento se percataron que la persona que cargaba a Inoue, era el ex cuarto espada, y que venía acompañado de Grimmjow

-Pero que… -trato de hablar Rukia-

-Parece que lo lograste Inoue –dijo Yoruichi apareciendo en escena- y no solo a uno

-Oigan! No ven que está cansada –exclamo Grimmjow para sorpresa general- que clase de amigos son deberían dejarla descansar

-E-en verdad eres Grimmjow? –Cuestionaron incrédulos los presentes-

-Que les pasa! Claro que soy yo, acaso quieren que los mate para demostrárselos

-Grimmjow –lo llamo Ulquiorra- cálmate, arreglaremos esto luego

-como quieras –respondió de mala gana-

-Ulquiorra tiene razón –afirmo Ishida- Inoue-san debe descansar, ya luego nos explicara lo que paso y el por qué de su apariencia –agrego al ver que no traían sus mascaras de hollow-

Ambos asintieron, no de muy buena manera por parte de Grimmjow, pero al menos no iban a haber muertos ese día.

Por otra parte, en algún lugar del desierto de hueco mundo, la criatura con apariencia de hombre vagaba por las arenas

-Parece que tendré que reunir a mis subordinados- dijo mientras recitaba unos canticos en un idioma desconocido-

Al cabo de unos minutos, de la arena surgieron las siluetas de un ejército de criaturas de apariencia extraña, que al aparecer, inmediatamente se inclinaron ante él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Amegumo-sama

-Cierto Kaji –respondió-han pasado muchos siglos desde que fuimos sellados, ha llegado la hora de reclamar lo que es nuestro, lo que nos pertenece por derecho!

-Si señor! –Fue la respuesta general-

-Prepárate Yamamoto, esta vez, será diferente…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, que les pareció bueno malo regular, pésimo, excelente? (bueno eso lo dudo XD), bueno, sea cual sea su opinión, espero sus comentarios, sean constructivos o destructivos :P, eso es todo, hasta la próxima.

HA! Y gracias a los que comentan cada capítulo de este fic, es gracias a ustedes que puedo continuar XD, y si aun no han comentado, los estaré esperando, todos sus comentarios son admitidos, ahora si ma voy, sayonara! XD


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos! Lamento la demora, pero tengo visitas en casa, de esas que vienen y no se van, y encima te cogen el computador sin avisar ¬¬ bueno, dejando de lado mis traumas, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de __**Enséñame lo que es un corazón.**_

_**¿Una dura separación?**_

_Por otra parte, en algún lugar del desierto de hueco mundo, la criatura con apariencia de hombre vagaba por las arenas_

_-Parece que tendré que reunir a mis subordinados- dijo mientras recitaba unos canticos en un idioma desconocido-_

_Al cabo de unos minutos, de la arena surgieron las siluetas de un ejército de criaturas de apariencia extraña, que al aparecer, inmediatamente se inclinaron ante él._

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Amegumo-sama_

_-Cierto Kaji –respondió-han pasado muchos siglos desde que fuimos sellados, ha llegado la hora de reclamar lo que es nuestro, lo que nos pertenece por derecho!_

_-Si señor! –Fue la respuesta general-_

_-Prepárate Yamamoto, esta vez, será diferente…_

Simultáneamente, en Karakura, Inoue despertaba después de un merecido descanso, al levantarse ligeramente, apoyándose en sus codos, del funton en el que dormía, recorrió con la vista el lugar, topándose con la mirada atenta de Ulquiorra, que por cierto estaba dentro de un gigai, por lo que supuso Grimmjow también; se sobresalto en el acto, sonrojándose y poniéndose de pie intempestivamente

-U- Ulquiorra! –Exclamo, sintiéndose mareada al instante, por la brusquedad con la que se levanto-

-No seas imprudente mujer –replico el aludido, mientras la sujetaba de la cintura evitando que cayera-

Decir que Inoue estaba sonrojada, era poco, su rostro estaba al rojo vivo, debido a la cercanía de Ulquiorra, al cogerla de la cintura, había pegado su cuerpo al suyo, con su rostro extremadamente cerca, trató de separarse de él con la excusa de que podía caminar sola, que solo había sido un mareo, pero al hacerlo, sus piernas se enredaron, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo, llevándose a Ulquiorra con ella. Esta vez, la muchacha estaba al borde de un infarto, el había caído sobre ella, y sus rostros estaban más cerca que antes, sus labios casi rozándose, su respiración agitada, por lo menos la de ella, y sus cuerpos no dejaban espacio ni para que el aire pasara, Ulquiorra se mostraba impasible, igual que siempre, pero por dentro la historia era diferente, por alguna razón, que él desconocía, se sentía extrañamente bien, nervioso, es verdad, pero bien, como si perteneciera a ese lugar, sabía que debía levantarse, pero… pero no quería hacerlo, simplemente se dedicaba a perderse en los ojos de Orihime, sin embargo, como siempre, su razón pudo más que las nuevas emociones que habían despertado en el, a veces se odiaba por ser así; coloco sus codos a cada lado del rostro de Orihime, apoyándose en ambos para levantarse, esta se sonrojó mas, si era posible, al notarlo, Ulquiorra apoyo su frente contra la de ella, para ver si tenía lo que los humanos llamaban fiebre, justo en ese momento, entraron en la habitación Ichigo y compañía, encontrándose con la comprometedora escena.

-Inoue-san, estas…. –trato de decir Ishida, quedando impactado ante tal espectáculo-

-Pero que diablos! –Exclamo Ichigo molesto-

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Grimmjow con tono burlesco y una sonrisa comparable a la de Ichimaru- y yo que pensé que ibas lento, veo que no pierdes el tiempo Ulquiorra

Ambos, Ulquiorra e Inoue, se separaron al instante, ella aun sonrojada, y el igual que siempre, ambos mirando a direcciones opuestas.

-Me pueden explicar que significa lo que vimos! –Exclamo Ichigo-

-Cálmate Ichigo –replico Rukia recuperándose de la impresión-

-Si, cálmate Ichigo –la imito Grimmjow- después de todo, no harán algo que no hayan hecho ya en hueco mundo –agrego con una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro-

-Cállate Grimmjow- pidió de manera "amable" Ulquiorra al ver como Inoue se incomodaba más con la situación-

-No seas tan aburrido Ulquiorra –replico el aludido, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del ex cuarto espada- tranquilo, no tienes que usar la violencia –agregó con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos –intervino Urahara salvando la situación- por qué no nos cuentas todo Inoue-san

-He?... a si –respondió un tanto nerviosa-

Urahara y compañía, se sentaron alrededor de un pequeña mesa que había en la habitación para escuchar el relato de Orihime, ella por su parte, explico todo lo sucedido hasta entonces, salvo el hecho de que los ex-espada ahora eran humanos, ya que era algo que aun no comprendía, al terminar el relato, unos pocos se aventuraron a preguntar y sugerir cosas, como fue el caso de Rukia.

-Inoue sabes lo que has hecho –cuestiono seria- si la sociedad de almas se entera de lo que hiciste, podrían…

-Si se enteran de que? –Cuestiono Toushiro entrando en la habitación acompañado de su teniente-

-To- Toushiro! –exclamo Ichigo- que haces aquí?

-Respondan mi pregunta –replico el pequeño, ahora no tan pequeño capitán- que es lo que no podemos saber

-bueno… -trato de decir Inoue, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Matsumoto-

-Taicho! -lo llamo cogiendo la empuñadura de su Zampaktou- esos son espadas

-Pero que rayos hacen aquí! –replico el capitán- quieren explicarme esto!

-Calma enano –intervino Grimmjow- no vamos a causar problemas

-E-enano? –repitió molesto el capitán- a quien llamas enano! –soy casi tan alto como tú!

-Pero no eres de mi tamaño e-na-no

-Tu… -dijo mientras cogía a Hyorinmaru-

-taicho –lo volvió a llamar su teniente- cálmese, será mejor esperar a que nos expliquen lo sucedido

-Te sientes bien Rangiku-san? –Cuestiono Inoue sorprendida por la seriedad de la teniente-

-Estoy perfectamente bien Orihime –respondió a un con seriedad- ahora dime por qué hiciste una tontería como esta, por que tu reviviste a estos dos cierto?

Inoue asintió, y se limito a contar nuevamente lo sucedido.

-Estás loca Orihime! –Exclamo Matsumoto- si la sociedad de lamas se entera de esto…

-Ya lo sé –respondió la aludida- me acusaran de traición, y podrían ejecutarme

Al oír sus palabras, Ulquiorra sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, en el lugar en el que estaba su ahora latiente corazón, apretó con fuerza sus ropas, tratando de disimular esa sensación de angustia, tan desconocida para él, Grimmjow, que no paso por alto la acción, se limito a mirarlo en silencio, por primera vez, supo que no debía molestarlo. Mientras tanto, la conversación entre el shinigami y la chica continuaba.

-Aun así tu… -dijo el capitán de la decima división-

-Si –contesto la aludida- estuve consiente de todo, desde el principio, sabía que pasaría y aun así decidí hacerlo

-Tenemos que informar de esto al capitán comandante –afirmo el Toushiro-

-Lo sé –respondió Orihime- estoy dispuesta a…

-No será necesario –afirmo Ulquiorra poniéndose de pie-

-De que hablas arrancar? –Cuestiono el capitán- lo que ella hizo es…

-Ella no hizo nada –respondió tajante mientras daba la espalda a los demás, y Grimmjow lo imitaba- si desaparecemos del pueblo, y no volvemos a tener contacto con la mujer, no pueden culparla de nada

-No podemos dejarlos andar libres por ahí! –Replico el capitán-

-Tampoco dije eso –Dijo Ulquiorra con voz calmada- podrán capturarnos una vez estemos lejos de aquí

-Ulquiorra tu no… -trato de decir Inoue, pero fue interrumpida por el ex-espada

-Silencio mujer! –replico alzando un poco la voz- nosotros no nos hemos visto desde que te secuestramos y te llevamos a hueco mundo, simplemente despertamos en este pueblo, sin saber donde estábamos, ni como regresamos, robamos los gigai de esta tienda y desparecimos, sin haber tenido contacto contigo –agrego con voz impasible, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes-

-Oye Ulquiorra, está bien que le digas eso? –Cuestiono en un susurro Grimmjow-

-Gracias por todo Urahara –hablo Ulquiorra sin voltear a ver a Orihime, dando por terminada la conversación y empezando a caminar seguido por Grimmjow-

Una vez fuera de la tienda, Grimmjow trataba de sacar un poco de información de Ulquiorra.

-Oye Ulquiorra –lo llamo- estás seguro de esto, si nos vamos ahora lo más seguro es que no la vuelvas a ver

-Esa es la idea –respondió tajante-

-Un momento –replico Grimmjow- se que no sabes mucho de estas cosas, pero entre esa mujer y tu…

-No te metas en mis asuntos –respondió acelerando mas el paso-

-Espérame! –Exclamo Grimmjow para luego alcanzarlo- no sé en que estas pensando

-en nada que te importe –contesto para luego fijar su vista en el camino, un camino que lo alejaría de esa mujer-

Simultáneamente, una conversación se llevaba a cabo en la tienda de Urahara, conversación de la que Inoue no estaba muy pendiente, ella solo veía la puerta por la que se había marchado el hombre al que acaba de revivir, por el que lloro todo este tiempo, el único que había extrañado… no lo soporto mas, tenía que detenerlo, así la acusaran de traidora, así tuviera que ser ejecutada, tenía que verlo, se puso de pie en el acto interrumpiendo la conversación, y salió corriendo, tal vez aun no era tarde, tal vez podría alcanzarlo, tal vez, solo tal vez…

Mientras tanto, la silueta de dos hombres desparecía en una esquina, cuando el ultimo estaba por perderse, oyó una voz que lo paro en el acto…

-Ulquiorra! –Exclamo Orihime totalmente agitada por haber corrido tanto- no… te… vayas…

-Tengo que hacerlo mujer –respondió el aludido sin voltear a verla- de lo contrario tu…

-Eso ya lo sé! –Exclamo sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra y a Grimmjow que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio- lo supe desde un principio, pero lo hice por qué… por qué… quería verte –agrego bajando la mirada-

-Nuestra decisión está tomada –respondió cerrando su puño con fuerza, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Grimmjow- no hay marcha a tras –agrego con la mirada gacha y empezando a caminar- todo es por tu bien mujer…

-Espera! –grito desesperada y abrazándolo por la espalda- quédate… hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte –agrego en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza- responder a todas las preguntas que me hiciste en hueco mundo, quiero…

-No lo hagas mas difícil –pidió mientras apretaba la mano de Orihime que se encontraba ferrada a su cuerpo- no entiendo por qué siento este dolor cuando debo alejarme de ti, que me has hecho mujer?, por que siento esta necesidad de estar cerca de ti –agrego para luego voltear hacia ella- no lo entiendo…

-Eso, Ulquiorra, es por qué tienes un corazón –respondió mientras tocaba su pecho- uno que está aprendiendo a sentir, no te vayas… no sin que…

-No sin que me enseñes –la interrumpió mientras la abrazaba- no sin que me enseñes lo que es un corazón…

-… -no respondió, solo se abrazo a él con más fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del ex-espada, como temiendo que cambie de opinión-

-Estás segura mujer? –Cuestiono aun abrazándola- si me quedo, tu vida correrá peligro, aun puedes arrepentirte…

-Orihime…

-He?

-Mi nombre es Orihime –respondió- y si algo pasa, sé que no me dejaras sola

-Estaré ahí para protegerte igual que en hueco mundo, igual que ahora…

-Igual que siempre –culmino la frase para luego mirarlo a los ojos, como amaba perderse en la profundidad de ellos –

-Inoue! –se escucho la voz de Ichigo que llegaba al lugar acompañado por sus amigos- que te pasa para correr así…

-Se los dije –afirmo Yoruichi viéndolos a todos can aire ganador- ahora paguen sus apuestas, ella vino a buscarlo

-Por qué Inoue? –Cuestiono Ichigo un tanto aturdido- si él se queda, tú podrías ser ejecutada…

-Eso no pasara –intervino Ulquiorra soltando a Orihime- yo estaré allí para evitar que eso suceda-

-Tú solo contra la sociedad de lamas? –Cuestiono Toushiro-

-No estará solo –intervino Grimmjow- yo iré con él, aunque sea un idiota, lo ayudare, después de todo, le debo una a la mujer

-Gracias Grimmjow-san –dijo Orihime interviniendo en la conversación-

-Ah! Ya vámonos –exclamo Grimmjow iniciando su caminata- parece que nos quedaremos en este pueblo por mucho tiempo

-Espéranos Grimmjow-san! -exclamó Inoue cogiendo la mano de Ulquiorra mientras corría tras el peli azul-

-Un momento! –replico Ichigo- donde se supone que se van a aquedar?

-Podemos alojar a un apersona en la casa verdad Kisuke? –Cuestiono Yoruichi-

-Si por supuesto –respondió el aludido adivinando adonde quería llegar su amiga- quien vendrá con nosotros?

-Es-esperen un momento! –replico Toushiro- saben lo que están haciendo! Los pueden acusar por traición!

-No importa lo que diga taicho –le dijo su teniente- ellos han tomado un decisión, además no he visto a Orihime sonreír así desde hace mucho

-ha… -lanzó un cansado suspiro el capitán- hagan lo que quieran

-y bien quien vendrá con nosotros? –Cuestiono nuevamente Urahara-

-Seré yo –respondió Grimmjow –siguiéndole el juego a los shinigamis

-Y tu Ulquiorra? -cuestiono Ichigo- con quien te quedaras?

-Que no es obvio? –Cuestiono Grimmjow con una sonrisa burlona- con la mujer

-Que! –Se oyó el grito de Ichigo por todo el pueblo de Karakura-

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la reacción del shinigami, de antemano sabían que las cosas terminarían así, el comportamiento de Orihime la delataba, pero tratándose de Ichigo, era natural que no se hubiera dodo cuenta, al menos, la calma reinaría por un tiempo, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar calma, lástima que no duraría mucho... ¿por qué?, la respuesta estaba en la sociedad de almas, donde los problemas, no hacían más que empezar…

-Avisen al capitán comandante Yamamoto! –Exclamo un herido shinigami- el enemigo se acerca

-Así que estos son los shinigamis de esta época?–cuestiono irónico un hombre fornido de gran estatura- será fácil acabarlos!

El hombre se lanzo al ataque acabando con cuanto shinigami se atravesaba en su camino, un mar de sangre se tejía en la sociedad de almas, uno que pronto, mas pronto de lo esperado, teñiría las calles de un pueblo llamado… Karakura…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y que no me haya quedado muy cursi, creo que cambie un poquito a Ulquiorra T_T no me maten por eso, en fin, como decía, espero que lo disfruten, y si no es mucha molestia, que comente, eso es lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo, sus comentarios, ahora sí, me despido, hasta al aproxima._

_Ha! y como siempre, gracias a todos por su apoyo, y __**toaneo07 **__tratare de incluir a Halibel, la verdad estaba dentro de mis planes traerla de vuelta, así que no pierdas la esperanza. Ahora si, me despido, hasta la próxima XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos!, me disculpo por la demora, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 5 de __**Enséñame lo que es un corazón**_

_**Una visita inesperada**_

_Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante la reacción del shinigami, de antemano sabían que las cosas terminarían así, el comportamiento de Orihime la delataba, pero tratándose de Ichigo, era natural que no se hubiera dodo cuenta, al menos, la calma reinaría por un tiempo, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar calma, lástima que no duraría mucho... ¿por qué?, la respuesta estaba en la sociedad de almas, donde los problemas, no hacían más que empezar…_

_-Avisen al capitán comandante Yamamoto! –Exclamo un herido shinigami- el enemigo se acerca_

_-Así que estos son los shinigamis de esta época?–cuestiono irónico un hombre fornido de gran estatura- será fácil acabarlos!_

_El hombre se lanzo al ataque acabando con cuanto shinigami se atravesaba en su camino, un mar de sangre se tejía en la sociedad de almas, uno que pronto, mas pronto de lo esperado, teñiría las calles de un pueblo llamado… Karakura…_

Mientras tanto, en el mencionado pueblo, cierto peli naranja caminaba con el enojo marcado en el rostro, acompañado por una chica de baja estatura y cabello negro, lanzando obscenidades contra el muchacho que caminaba frente a él junto a una chica también de cabello naranja.

-Como fue que terminamos así –replico Ichigo- como es que el va a vivir con Inoue

-Calma Ichigo –reclamo Rukia dándole un golpe en la cabeza- era obvio que viviría con ella

-Pero el…

-Tienes algo que decirme? Kurosaki Ichigo –cuestiono Ulquiorra deteniendo su marcha y girándose hacia el-

-No tenias mucho que decir Ichigo –dijo Rukia con cierta ironía-

-Pues…

-Dejémoslo para mañana- intervino Orihime salvando al peli naranja- es tarde, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, vámonos Ulquiorra, hasta pronto Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san –agregó para luego coger de la mano a Ulquiorra y salir casi corriendo del lugar-

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la casa de la chica, dejando a un Ichigo inconforme y a una Rukia golpeándolo por entrometido.

-Por qué hiciste eso mujer –cuestiono Ulquiorra mientras ella abría la puerta de su apartamento-

-He? A que te refieres?

-Kurosaki Ichigo –respondió-

-Ha! Eso –contesto mientras entraban al lugar- si no los detengo son capaces de empezar una pelea en medio de la calle

-No voy a pelear si eso es lo que quieres -respondió sorprendiendo a la chica-

-Se-sería muy amable de tu parte –dijo un tanto sonrojada-

-Solo peleo cuando es necesario, no caeré en sus provocaciones –replico tan sereno como siempre, mientras se acercaba a la chica, con la vista fija sobre ella-

-G-gracias –contesto un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía de ambos- he… voy a bañarme –agrego mientras se separaba al instante de el-

-Por que te alejas

-He?... bueno yo…-trató de decir-

-Me tienes miedo? –cuestiono como antaño lo hacía-

-Claro que no –respondió con seguridad mientras se acercaba y cogía las mejillas de Ulquiorra entre sus manos- pregúntalo cuantas veces quieras, y mi respuesta será la misma –agrego sin soltarlo- no te tengo miedo

-Eso es bueno –dijo mientras acariciaba una de las manos de Orihime con la suya, acercándose más a su rostro, haciendo que esta se sonrojara-

-Ulquiorra que…

-Temí que dijeras lo contrario –hablo interrumpiendo a la chica mientras la abrazaba- no entiendo por qué temo perderte, ni por qué siento la necesidad de tenerte cerca, de acariciarte–agrego en un susurro cerca del cuello de Orihime, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera-

Inoue se sentía en las nubes, por así decirlo, la cercanía de Ulquiorra hacia que su corazón latiera de forma desenfrenada, en un principio no supo qué hacer, pero bastaron unos segundos, para que reaccionara y correspondiera el abrazo del chico, disfrutando de la caricia que le brindaba, esperando que el momento no terminara jamás, sintió como Ulquiorra aflojaba un poco su agarre, creyendo que todo había terminado, trato de alejarse, pero él la detuvo.

-Qu-que pasa? –Cuestiono con un notorio sonrojo en el rostro-

-No sé si esto es correcto –dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica- pero yo quiero…

-Hay! –Exclamo Orihime haciendo que Ulquiorra se detuviera-

-…

-Perdón –se disculpo la chica aun sonrojada- es mi celular -agrego mientras le enseñaba el objeto y reía de forma nerviosa- es que lo deje en vibrador

-…- soltó un suspiro y se dejo caer en un mueble de la sala-

-pasa algo?

-No, contesta tu llamada

Orihime se limito a obedecer y responder, era Tatsuki para reclamarle por haber desaparecido, ella solo escuchaba, haciendo todo tipo de gestos, siendo observada detenidamente por Ulquiorra, por alguna razón desconocida para él, no podía evitar observar cada facción del rostro de la chica, cada gesto, cada sonrisa, estaba embelesado con ella.

-Tendremos que ir de compras –dijo después de terminar con su llamada- ahora que recuerdo, no hay nada en la alacena

-…

-Ulquiorra?

-Como quieras –respondió sin saber de qué le hablaba, se había ensimismado tanto, que no se percato de cuando había terminado su llamada-

-Bien, entonces vamos –dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia la puerta-

-Ir? A donde?

-Como que a donde, vamos de compras, voy a creer que no me estabas escuchando –replico la muchacha-

-No es eso, es solo que…

-Olvídalo, ya vámonos -dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y sacándolo del apartamento-

Al cabo de unos minutos, estaban en el supermercado, Orihime, llevando una canastilla con productos, y el siguiéndola de cerca, observando con curiosidad las cosas del mundo humano, sin demostrarlo claro está, Inoue veía divertida, como el peligroso espada que la mantuvo secuestrada, veía con curiosidad las cosas de el lugar, parecía un niño pequeño descubriendo el mundo, una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, siendo notada por él.

-sucede algo?

-No, nada

-Nadie sonríe por nada, ni siquiera tu

-Sí, pero… oye como que ni siquiera yo, que me estas queriendo decir –replico un tanto indignada-

-Nada –respondió mirando hacia donde vendían postres-

-Ulquiorra Cifer, mírame cuando te hablo –le reclamo con fingida molestia, cogiéndolo del brazo, haciendo que la vea-

-Orihime que haces aquí? –Cuestiono Tatsuki, que por casualidad estaba haciendo compras en el lugar- tienes algún problema –agregó al ver como la chica sujetaba del brazo a Ulquiorra-

-He? Ha, no nada –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras lo soltaba-

-Quien es tu amigo –cuestiono la recién llagada- no lo he visto antes

-El es Ulquiorra Cifer, y acaba de llegar a Japón –contesto, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo, el acababa de llegar a Japón, aun que no precisamente de otro país-

-Mucho gusto Cifer-san –dijo con respeto mientras hacia una reverencia- Tatsuki Arisawa

-Igualmente –respondió el aludido-

-y de donde viene? –Cuestiono desconfiada, había algo en el que la molestaba- si acaba de llegar, quiere decir que no es de aquí

-efectivamente –respondió Ulquiorra sorprendiendo a Orihime- soy alemán

-Y que lo trae a este país?

-Trabajo –contesto cortante-

-He… por qué no seguimos comprando –intervino Orihime tratando de romper el tenso ambiente que se había formado-

-De donde conoce a Orihime? –cuestiono mientras empezaba a caminar- por que se conocen de antes cierto?

-Nos conocimos cuando vivía con mi hermano –respondió Orihime volviendo a intervenir- cuando estábamos en secundaria, el vino a Japón de visita –agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa-

-entonces, tiene la misma edad que nosotras?

-Podría decirse –respondió Ulquiorra-

-Y donde vive, Cifer-san? –cuestiono mientras caminaban-

-Con Orihime

-Estás loca o que! –se escucho el reclamo de Tatsuki hacia Inoue- vives con un chico sola en tu departamento!

-Baja la voz Tatsuki-chan –pidió la chica- todos nos están viendo-

-No sé en qué estarás pensando Orihime, aunque sea tu amigo no…

-Tranquila Tatsuki-chan, el me ha protegido muchas veces, no me hará daño

-Pero…

-Tenga por seguro, Arisawa-san –intervino Ulquiorra- que cuidare de Orihime, no tiene de que preocuparse

-Está bien, hagan lo que quieran –acoto resignada- pero le advierto una cosa Cifer, no pruebe la comida de Orihime

-Tatsuki! –Exclamo ofendida la muchacha-

-Bueno, tengo que irme Orihime, si necesitas algo solo llámame –acoto- hasta luego Cifer-san

-Está bien Tatsuki-chan –respondió Inoue- hasta mañana

Ulquiorra solo asintió, Tatsuki se fue, y al cabo de unos minutos, Orihime y el pagaron las compras que iban desde mayonesa hasta mermelada de fresa y demás, para luego volver a casa de la chica, iban caminando tranquilamente, Ulquiorra cargando las bolsas de la compra, y Orihime caminaba a su lado, cualquiera que los viera, creería que son pareja, estaban por llegar a la casa cuando un gran reiatsu apareció en el pueblo, Ulquiorra soltó las bolsas y se posiciono delante de la chica, al percatarse que la presencia se acercaba a ellos.

-Que pasa Ulquiorra? –Cuestiono Orihime al ver como el rostro del muchacho mostraba sorpresa-

-Este reiatsu es…

-Cuanto tiempo cuarta espada, Ulquiorra Cifer

-Tia Halibel –susurro Ulquiorra-

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, sé que es algo corto, pero prometo que para la próxima, será más largo, como vez _toaneo07 acabo de incluir a Halibel XD, sin más que decir, me despido, nos estamos leyendo Sayonara :P_

_Ah! Gracias por sus comentarios, son los que me motivan a continuar, ahora sí, siendo la 1:00 de la madrugada en mi país, me despido, Hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Y después de varias semanas de ausencia, me aparezco por aquí, en verdad lamento la tardanza, les ofrezco mis disculpas, si quieren lincharme están en todo su derecho, solo no sean tan duros, que si no ya no puedo escribir XD, ahora sí, sin afán de aburrirlos, los dejo con el episodio seis de __**Enséñame lo que es un corazón**_

_**Noticias y separaciones**_

_-Que pasa Ulquiorra? –Cuestiono Orihime al ver como el rostro del muchacho mostraba sorpresa-_

_-Este reiatsu es…_

_-Cuanto tiempo cuarta espada, Ulquiorra Cifer_

_-Tia Halibel –susurro Ulquiorra_

_-_He venido por ti cuarta –dijo la recién llegada- Amegumo-sama requiere de tu presencia

-Amegumo? –Cuestiono Ulquiorra- no sé quien es

-El nuevo señor de hueco mundo –respondió Halibel- quien revivo a los espadas caídos, y que ahora requiere de tus poderes, se me ha ordenado llevarte de vuelta

-No regresare –respondió tajante- ya no sirvo a ningún señor

-Al parecer, los humanos están afectando tu juicio cuarta –agrego al ver como Ulquiorra protegía a Orihime con su cuerpo, y esta se aferraba al brazo del muchacho- si te niegas a volver con nosotros, tendré que matarte, esas fueron mis ordenes

-Inténtalo –reto Ulquiorra soltándose del agarre de Orihime- aléjate de este lugar –agrego dirigiéndose a Inoue- será peligroso si te quedas

-Pero… -trato de decir la chica- tus poderes, no sabes cómo usarlos aun, además…

-Estaré bien Orihime –dijo mientras salía de su gigai- nos veremos en casa, ahora vete

Inoue solo asintió, para luego emprender su camino, no quería dejarlo solo, pero que mas podía hacer, era débil, sus amigos siempre la protegían, y ella nunca podía hacer nada por ellos, sintió como la opresión en su pecho crecía, hasta casi dejarla sin aire, la pelea entre Ulquiorra y Halibel había comenzado, para cuando llego a su casa, sintió como el reiatsu de Ulquiorra disminuía considerablemente, tal y como ella lo supuso, el aun no controlaba sus poderes, ahora que no era un espada, que era un humano, le era más difícil controlar esa cantidad de poder, Orihime se detuvo en la puerta de su apartamento, no entro, no podía hacerlo, dio media vuelta, y corrió hacia el lugar, era débil, es verdad, pero no lo abandonaría, si tenía que morir para protegerlo, lo haría, esta vez no retrocedería…

Mientras tanto, en el lugar de la pelea, el panorama no era nada bueno para el ex-espada, Ulquiorra tenía muchos problemas para controlar su poder, en su nueva condición, con tantas limitaciones, no podía desenvolverse con fluidez, Halibel no paso por alto ese detalle, por lo que atacaba sin clemencia alguna, lastimando gravemente al muchacho, para cuando Orihime llego, Ulquiorra estaba tendido en el suelo, con heridas nada favorables, expuesto a un ataque directo, que Halibel estaba por atestar, Inoue coloco un escudo alrededor del muchacho, evitando así, un golpe que causaría daños considerables, Halibel retrocedió al notar la fuerza del escudo que no sufrió ni el más mínimo rasguño, na había una sola grieta en el, Orihime se acerco al caído Ulquiorra, quien solo le recrimino por haber regresado.

-Que haces aquí –replico con molestia- deberías estar en casa

-No podía dejarte solo –dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse- he huido muchas veces, decidí no hacerlo más, no dejare que mueras

-Orihime…

-Que tierna –intervino Halibel atacando nuevamente, logrando romper el escudo- si no quieres dejarlo entonces muere con él!

Orihime solo cerró los ojos, debido a la rapidez de Halibel, no tendría tiempo para formar otro escudo, lagrimas de impotencia se deslizaron por sus mejillas, al no poder proteger a Ulquiorra, _una vez más fui una inútil- se dijo a sí misma- perdóname Ulquiorra, _el aludido solo atino a proteger a Orihime con su propio cuerpo, a rodeo con sus brazos, y espero el golpe fatal, uno que nunca llego, Ichigo y los demás, incluido Grimmjow, habían llegado al lugar alertados por el reiatsu de Ulquiorra, el peli naranja bloqueo el ataque de Halibel con su Zampaktou, salvando a la pareja.

-Estas bien Inoue?–cuestiono el recién llegado-

-Kurosaki-kun…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo –afirmo el shinigami-

-Muy confiado shinigami –dijo Halibel- con tus amigos al lado eres muy valiente cierto?

-Yo solo podría contigo –respondió el peli naranja-

-Eso lo veremos, prepara… -no pudo terminar, puesto que la voz de su nuevo señor la hizo retroceder-

"_Suficiente Halibel, puedes volver, no te necesito muerta"_

_-_Tienes suerte chico –afirmo refiriéndose al shinigami sustituto- volveremos a vernos cuarta –agrego dirigiéndose a Ulquiorra- y esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte

Para cuando termino de hablar, una garganta se abrió tras ella, y despareció, mientras esto sucedía, Orihime terminaba de curar a Ulquiorra, y el entraba a su gigai, Ichigo se acerco a la pareja, y tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes, cogió al ex-espada del cuello de su camisa, asustando a Orihime por la violencia con que lo hizo.

-Qué rayos estabas haciendo! –Reclamo el peli naranja- casi los matan a ambos!

-Suéltalo Kurosaki- kun –pidió Inoue- no es su culpa, el aun no sabe…

-No la oíste –intervino Grimmjow sujetando fuertemente el brazo del shinigami- suéltalo ahora –agrego con una intimidante mirada-

-Ichigo! –Llamo Rukia- no provoques más problemas

-Así dices que puedes protegerla? –Cuestiono con ironía mientras lo soltaba- no me hagas reír, ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti mismo

-Basta! –exclamo Orihime sorprendiendo a más de uno- Ulquiorra aun no sabe cómo usar sus poderes, lleva menos de un día como humano, no puedes exigirle más!, el hizo lo que pu…

-Kurosaki Ichigo tiene razón –afirmo Ulquiorra dándole la espalda a la chica- si él no hubiese llegado, habrías muerto, en este momento, en mi condición, no puedo protegerte –agrego emprendiendo su marcha- cuídala Kurosaki…

-Espera Ulquiorra –Dijo la chica mientras intentaba seguirlo- a dónde vas?

-Necesito despejar mi mente –replico el aludido- quiero estar solo

-Pero… está bien –acepto la muchacha con la mirada gacha- volverás cierto?

-Aun tienes mucho que enseñarme Orihime –respondió mientras se alejaba- volveré… volveré cuando sea capaza de protegerte…

-Estaré esperándote! –Exclamo con una sonrisa, aunque una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla-

-Estas contento Ichigo! –Replico Rukia mientras lo golpeaba- él se fue y ahora Orihime esta llorando

-Ichigo eres terrible –replico Rangiku- nunca creí que le hicieras eso a Orihime

-Pe-pero yo no… -trataba de defenderse el peli naranja-

-Está bien Rangiku-san, Kuchiki-san –dijo Inoue mientras esbozaba una sonrisa- el dijo que volvería, y siempre cumple lo que promete

-Orihime-chan…

-Ya vámonos! –Replico Grimmjow- estoy hambriento

- Un momento! –Exclamo Toushiro- hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar, por que Halibel estaba aquí si Aizen la mato

-Es verdad –apoyo su teniente- además por que vino por Ulquiorra

-Discutamos esto en la tienda de Urahara –sugirió Rukia- el debe saber algo

Todos asintieron, y se dirigieron al lugar, antes de irse, Orihime dirigió una última mirada al lugar por el que Ulquiorra había desparecido, sonriendo de forma melancólica, sabiendo que el regresaría, después de todo, el prometió estar a su lado, y nunca ha roto una promesa.

Mientras tanto, en hueco mundo, Halibel estaba en presencia de su señor, informándole todo lo sucedido.

-Buen trabajo Tia Halibel –afirmo Amegumo- por ahora, Ulquiorra no será un problema

-Si me permite decirlo señor –sugirió la mujer- en el futuro, el podría ser un enemigo de cuidado, en nuestra pelea, no uso ni la cuarta parte de su poder

-Lo sé Halibel –respondió con una sonrisa tenebrosa- por eso te envié ahora, con esto el entenderá que debe hacerse más fuerte

-Ese no sería un problema Amegumo sama? –Cuestiono la mujer- si es nuestro enemigo…

-Descuida Halibel –respondió ensanchando mas su sonrisa- todo estar bien, el está cumpliendo con su parte del plan, quiera o no, me está siendo de utilidad…

-entonces usted…

-Supe desde un principio como saldrían las cosas –afirmo Amegumo- pronto, mas pronto de lo que imaginas, el será nuestro mejor guerrero…

Simultáneamente a este hecho, en Karakura, todos estaban reunidos en casa de Urahara, escuchando el relato de Orihime, quien menciono el nombre de Amegumo, como el nuevo señor de hueco mundo, de pronto, el móvil de Toushiro sonó, respondió al instante, ante la mirada de todos, su rostro calmado se torno a uno de asombro, y luego a preocupación, al colgar el aparto, comento lo informado.

_-La sociedad de almas… -dijo recuperándose de la noticia- fue atacada, los tenientes están gravemente heridos, los capitanes apenas están en pie, el Sereitei es un desastre, apenas y quedaron sobrevivientes…._

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Aquí viene mis delirios XD, hablando en serio, así llegamos al final de este capítulo, una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza, como siempre, se aceptan comentarios constructivos y destructivos, tomatazos también, piedras no por que duelen ^_^, en fin, sin más que decir, me despido, nos estamos leyendo, sayonara!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos! Aquí me tiene de regreso con un nuevo episodio de este fic, espero disfruten de la lectura, sin más que decir, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo de __**Enséñame lo que es un corazón**_

_**Caminos**_

_Simultáneamente a este hecho, en Karakura, todos estaban reunidos en casa de Urahara, escuchando el relato de Orihime, quien menciono el nombre de Amegumo, como el nuevo señor de hueco mundo, de pronto, el móvil de Toushiro sonó, respondió al instante, ante la mirada de todos, su rostro calmado se torno a uno de asombro, y luego a preocupación, al colgar el aparto, comento lo informado._

_-La sociedad de almas… -dijo recuperándose de la noticia- fue atacada, los tenientes están gravemente heridos, los capitanes apenas están en pie, el Sereitei es un desastre, apenas y quedaron sobrevivientes…._

Decir que la información dada por el capitán de la decima división los tomo por sorpresa seria poco, nadie daba crédito a lo que oía, era prácticamente imposible que eso sucediera, nadie más que Aizen tenía el poder suficiente para destruir todo la sociedad de almas, entonces como era posible, como… como acabaron con la Sereitei…

-Nii-sama! –Exclamo Rukia, siendo la primera en reaccionar- como… como está el…

-No me dieron detalles –respondió Toushiro manteniendo la calma- pero ningún capitán está muerto, puedes estar tranquila Kuchiki

-Y si necesita ayuda? –Cuestiono la pelinegra- volveré ahora mismo –agrego con ademan de marcharse-

-Nuestras ordenes son permanecer aquí –replico el capitán- cálmate Kuchiki

-pero… -trato de contradecir, sin embargo la fría mirada del capitán la hizo retroceder- está bien…

-Que mas sabemos? –Cuestiono Urahara ocultando su rostro tras su abanico- podría ser que ese hombre… Amegumo, tiene algo que ver?

-No lo sé –respondió Toushiro- sin embrago, hay algo mas…

-Por su expresión no es nada bueno verdad? –Cuestiono Ishida que había permanecido en silencio hasta a hora-

-Los espadas –dijo de repente llamando la atención de Grimmjow- todos ellos, no se sabe de qué forma… están vivos…

-Imposible! –exclamo Rukia- pero Aizen los… Aizen! –Agrego recordando al ex-capitán- acaso el…

-El… -dijo Toushiro aumentando la tensión en el grupo- Aizen… esta muerto

No se habían recuperado del primer shock, y ahora recibían otro, como era posible que Aizen, el enemigo que tanto trabajo les costó derrotar estuviera muerto, así nada mas, era algo muy, y repito, muy difícil de creer, en especial para Ichigo, que fue quien lo derroto a costa de sus poderes, los mismos que había recuperado hace poco.

-Qué diablos! –Exclamo Ichigo- como que Aizen está muerto!, Es imposible! Acaso no sabes lo poderoso que es!, nadie podría matarlo!

-Cálmate Ichigo –pidió Rukia al ver lo alterado que estaba-

-Como pides que me calme! –exclamo mirándola- sabes lo que tuve que sacrificar para vencerlo para que ahora venga alguien que puede matarlo así como así!

-Sabemos algo de los responsables? –Cuestiono Urahara pasando por alto los reclamos de Ichigo-

-No –contesto el capitán- eso es todo lo que me informaron

-Deberíamos investigar lo sucedido –sugirió Ishida- no sabemos cómo podría repercutir en nuestro mundo esa situación

-Esto ya no me concierne –replico Grimmjow que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora- me voy

-Te vas? –cuestiono Orihime- por qué?, acaso no vives aquí?

-Estos son temas que no me importan –respondió mientras se dirigía a la salida- lo que pase con la sociedad de almas me tiene sin cuidado

-Vuelve aquí inmediata… -trato de decir Ichigo, siendo callado por Urahara-

-Síguelo –ordeno a Yoruichi una vez que el ex–espada se fue- ya sabes qué hacer

-Sucede algo malo Urahara-san? –Cuestiono Inoue al notar la cautela que tomo con Grimmjow-

-No, claro que no –respondió con su típica sonrisa ocultada por su abanico- es solo que tengo la ligera sospecha de que buscara a Ulquiorra-san, y como veras necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible contra este nuevo enemigo

-Ulquiorra –susurró la muchacha al oír el nombre del mencionado muchacho- a-acabo de recordar que deje la cocina prendida! –exclamo lo primero que se le ocurrió- de-debo irme

-Inoue espera… -llamo Ichigo, pero la muchacha ya se había ido-

-Dejémosla ir –sugirió Rukia- después de todo Yoruichi-san estará con ella

-Kuchiki-san tiene razón –apoyo Urahara – después de todo no tenemos más temas que tratar, no hasta recibir más información por parte de la sociedad de lamas

-Es verdad –hablo Toushiro- por ahora, solo debemos obedecer, si nos ordenaron permanecer aquí, es por qué este mundo también corre peligro

-El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón –afirmo Urahara- por ahora será mejor que vayan a casa y descansen, los llamaré cundo tenga más información

Todos asintieron, algunos a favor, otros en contra, como Ichigo, al fin y al cabo, todos se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares, armarios, y demás. Por su parte, Grimmjow que había salido de la casa de Urahara con anterioridad, se encontraba vagando por las calles del pueblo, hasta llegar a un parque, para ser más precisos, al lugar en el que Ulquiorra vio a Orihime por primera vez, no es que sea muy inteligente ni muy intuitivo, simplemente supuso que el ex-espada podría estar allí, dado a su "apego" a la princesita como él suele llamar a la chica, y efectivamente, el mencionado muchacho estaba allí, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra un árbol del lugar, con la mirada perdida en el inmenso cielo de aquella noche, parecía no notar su presencia por lo que decidió lanzarle una roca, a ver si así reaccionaba.

-Como me encontraste –replicó Ulquiorra con voz calmada deteniendo una piedra que Grimmjow le había lanzado-

-Aquí viste por primera vez a la princesita –respondió el peli azul- supuse que vendrías a este lugar

-Desde cuando eres tan perceptivo? –cuestiono con cierta ironía, algo nuevo en el-

-No hay que ser un genio para saberlo –contesto el aludido- basta con ver como la proteges para saber que sientes algo por ella, y que no te irías sin pasar por aquí

-Parece que no eres tan tonto como creí –dijo con una mueca que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa, acompañada de una melancólica mirada-

-Ya quita esa cara! –Exclamo el peli azul dándole un "ligero" golpe en la cabeza- no sacas nada con deprimirte

-No pude protegerla –replico al cabo de un pronunciado silencio, sorprendiendo a Grimmjow que creyó le devolvería el golpe, o por lo menos le lanzaría una intimidante mirada- en mi condición… con este nivel… no podría hacerlo…

-Pues yo creo que para ella eso es lo de menos –contesto el peli azul desviando su mirada hacia unos arbustos- verdad princesita?

-De que… Orihime… -susurro el pelinegro al verla salir de entre los arbustos, estuvo tan distraído que no percato de la presencia de la chica-

-Acércate princesita –llamo Grimmjow- y dile a este imbécil lo que piensas

-Que haces aquí? –cuestiono Ulquiorra una vez la chica estuvo frente a él- es peligroso que salgas sola

-Y-yo… -trataba de decir mientras sus mejillas variaban entre todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber-

-Vuelve con los tuyos –ordeno dando media vuelta y emprendiendo su marcha- si permaneces a mi lado no puedo asegurar tu protección

-No me importa! –Exclamo de repente haciendo que el ex–espada se detuviera, y provocando un silbido de parte de Grimmjow- no quiero que me protejas!, quiero que estés a mi lado! –agrego con las mejillas sonrojadas y con la respiración agitada- entiéndelo!, no me importa que tan fuerte seas, yo solo… solo quiero que tu…

-No quiero que te lastimen –replico sin darle la cara- no por mi causa, entiéndeme… por favor…

-Si te vas –replico la muchacha con una rara seguridad en sus palabras- iré contigo, quieras o no, así que camina–agrego mientras se acercaba a él- yo seguiré tus pasos

-Orihime… –susurro el pelinegro mientras sentía la presencia de la chica a sus espaldas- por qué…

-Déjate de idioteces Ulquiorra –replico Grimmjow que había observado la escena sin decir palabra alguna- la princesita esta enamorada de ti y quiere que la lleves contigo que hay de malo en eso?

-Grimmjow-san! –Exclamo Inoue totalmente sonrojada por las palabras del peli azul-

-Es eso cierto? –Cuestiono Ulquiorra girando hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos, provocando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara más, si eso era posible-

-H-he bu-bueno y-yo –trataba de articular palabra pero parecía no poder hacerlo-

-Nos iremos por mucho tiempo –susurro de pronto, abrazándola, haciendo que el corazón de la muchacha latiera casi desbocado- no veras a tus amigos, tu vida estará en peligro, aun así quieres hacerlo?

-Si –respondió Orihime mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del ex-espada- llévame contigo…

-No creo que sea necesario irse –replicó Yoruichi que al igual que Grimmjow, observaba la escena divertida desde la rama de un árbol- Kisuke podría entrenarte

-Yo-Yoruichi-san! –Exclamo Orihime que no se había percatado de su presencia-

-No notaste mi presencia? –cuestiono con una picara sonrisa en el rostro- claro como Ulquiorra estaba a tu lado, es natural que no te concentres

-También piensas lo mismo? –Afirmo Grimmjow mientras soltaba una carcajada al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Inoue- estos dos no pueden estar separados, se vuelven inútiles

-Completamente de acuerdo –respondió Yoruichi mientras bajaba del árbol-

-A que te refieres con que podría entrenarme? –Cuestiono Ulquiorra tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación al notar la incomodidad de Inoue- no soy un shinigami

-Inoue y Chad tampoco lo son, pero recibieron entrenamiento –respondió la mujer- además no solo serias tú, también seria tu compañero

-Un momento! –exclamo Grimmjow –que quede claro, ese idiota y yo no somos compañeros

-Si claro como digas –dijo Yoruichi, ignorando las palabras del peli azul- que me dices?, si aceptas, no tendrían que salir del pueblo, y Orihime no correría peligro

-Que mas debo saber? –cuestionó tan suspicaz como siempre- no me ofrecerían su ayuda por simple amabilidad, que esta sucediendo?

-El hombre que vino por ti –respondió la mujer- taco la sociedad de almas, y amenaza a este mundo, si no lo detenemos, la vida de todos los habitantes del mismo estaría en peligro –agregó- incluyendo la de Inoue

-Está bien –aceptó el aludido- prestaremos nuestro poder la sociedad de almas

-Oye! –Exclamo Grimmjow- no decidas por mi!... aunque pensándolo bien… necesito controlar mejor mi poder –agrego con una nerviosa sonrisa al notar la fulminante mirada de Ulquiorra sobre el- iré con ustedes

-Bien –respondió la mujer- en marcha

-E-esperen –llamo Inoue- y-yo también… también quiero ir

-Claro que si Inoue –dijo la mujer gato esbozando una sonrisa- además irías aunque te dijera que no –agrego mientras su sonrisa se tornaba un tanto picara- después de todo, el no te dejaría

Yoruichi y Grimmjow no pudieron reprimir una carcajada al notar el sonrojo de la chica, que empezó a caminar un poco más rápido que los demás, siendo seguida por Ulquiorra, que solo esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa al verla tan sonrojada…

-No eres mala persona –Dijo la mujer gato al peli azul mientras veía como la pareja se distanciaba un poco de ellos-

-Tu tampoco –respondió mientras continuaba su marcha- solo espero que esta paz dure no sea perturbada tan pronto

-Es verdad –afirmo la mujer- tendremos que apurara a esos cabezas duras, de lo contrario nunca estarán juntos –agrego mientras aceleraba el paso tratando de alcanzar a la pareja-

-Cierto, Ulquiorra puede ser un genio en las peleas, pero es un imbécil con las mujeres –susurró para luego alcanzarlos y seguir molestando a Inoue, que pedía agritos que la tierra se la tragase-

-Amegumo sama tenía razón –afirmo una voz desde las sombras, que contemplaba al improvisado grupo- pronto serás uno de los nuestros… Ulquiorra Cifer…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capítulo, espero hay sido de su agrado, como siempre se aceptan comentarios constructivos, destructivos y demás XD, agradeciendo como siempre a todos aquellos que apoyan con su comentario a este pequeño fic, ese es el combustible que motiva a mi inspiración, ahora sí, sin afán de aburrirlos, me despido, hasta la próxima, nos estamos leyendo, SAYONARA ^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todos! Aquí me tiene de regreso con un nuevo episodio de esta pequeña historia, espero sea de su agrado, y sin más que decir, los dejo con este capítulo de Enséñame lo que es un corazón_

_**Sentimientos**_

_-Amegumo sama tenía razón –afirmo una voz desde las sombras, que contemplaba al improvisado grupo- pronto serás uno de los nuestros… Ulquiorra Cifer…_

La silueta se desvaneció en el aire, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo allí. Por su parte, Ulquiorra y sus acompañantes, caminaban con dirección a la casa de Urahara, para comenzar cuanto antes el entrenamiento del pelinegro.

-Mejor no –replico Yoruichi deteniendo su marcha y llamando la atención de los presentes- será mejor que descansen por hoy, fue un día agotador para todos, el entrenamiento empezara mañana,

-He! –Exclamo Grimmjow- nadie está cansado!, podemos entrenar aho…

-Tal vez tu no azulito –dijo Yoruichi refiriéndose a Grimmjow- pero Orihime y Ulquiorra si

-Entiendo –respondió con una media sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a la mujer- pensándolo bien, también necesito descanso, nos vemos mañana –agrego despidiéndose de ellos-

-He? Espera Grimmjow –san –llamo Inoue- a dónde vas?

-A la casa de Kisuke –respondió la mujer gato- él se queda ahí recuerdas?

-Ha si perdón –replico la chica- que descanses Grimmjow-san

-Si claro, lo que tu digas princesita –contesto el aludido empezando a caminar- pórtense mal -agrego esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar los reclamos de Orihime- la noche es joven

-El tiene razón –dijo Yoruichi antes de desaparecer- tiene la noche para los dos

-Yo-Yoruichi-san –exclamo Orihime totalmente sonrojada- n-no les hagas caso Ulquiorra –agrego dirigiéndose al chico- e-están locos

-No del todo –respondió sin comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras- estaremos solos, los dos

-H-he! –Exclamo Orihime sonrojándose aun más si era posible-

-Pasa algo malo? –cuestiono al ver el rostro de la chica, y acercándose a ella, chocando su frente con la suya- tus mejillas están rojas, pero no pareces tener fiebre

-E-estoy bien –respondió con dificultad, para luego perderse en la profundidad de los ojos de Ulquiorra- n-no te preocupes…

-Segura? –Pregunto muy cerca de su rostro, acariciándolo con una de sus manos, provocando que el corazón de Orihime latiera desbocado-

-S-si –logro decir mientras sentía la respiración de Ulquiorra golpear contra su rostro, sintiendo la calidez del mismo-

El por su parte, no entendía su propio comportamiento, sitio el impulso de acercarse a ella, de acariciarla, de probar sus labios, eso que parecían llamarlo, a los que veía como hipnotizado, se fue acercando lentamente, aun no sabía que era ese sentimiento que lo invadía al estar cerca de ella, ese deseo de protegerla, de tenerla para sí, pero eso lo averiguaría después, y estaba seguro, de que ella se lo enseñaría; no lo dudo mas, junto sus labios con los suyos, rozándolos levemente, temiendo la reacción de la chica, ella solo cerró los ojos, posos su brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, y se dejo llevar, él la pego mas contra su cuerpo, descendiendo sus manos hasta la cintura de Orihime, sintiendo como ella entreabría ligeramente sus labios, brindándole una invitación, que él no dudo en aceptar, se acoplo al instante al ritmo impuesto por ella, al poco tiempo, fue él quien tomo el control, besándola casi sin dejarla respirar, la necesitaba, y mucho más de lo que podía aceptar, quería tenerla a su lado, para siempre, se pregunto a sí mismo, si ese sentimiento era al que los humanos llamaban… amor…

Se separaron, jadeantes, ella sonrojada, el con un ligero rubor, apenas perceptible en el rostro, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro, Ulquiorra acaricio nuevamente el rostro de la chica, para luego envolverla en un abrazo…

-Que me pasa contigo? –Cuestiono en un susurro al oído de Orihime, mientras acariciaba su cabello- por que siento pequeñas descargas al rozar tu piel, por que no puedo concebir la idea de vivir sin ti a mi lado…

-Eso, Ulquiorra -susurró la chica mientras correspondía lo miraba a los ojos- eso… es amor, exactamente lo mismo… -dijo con un las mejillas sonrojadas, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el- lo mismo… que yo siento… por ti

-Pues entonces –replico Ulquiorra haciendo que lo mirase- estoy enamorado de ti, Inoue Orihime…-agrego con una ligera sonrisa al ver que los colores seguían aumentando en el rostro de la chica- has robado mi recién obtenido corazón, que harás al respecto?

-Cuidarlo como si fuera el mío –respondió para luego besarlo nuevamente, olvidando por completo que estaban en medio de la calle- alguna objeción con eso –cuestiono divertida- Ulquiorra Cifer?

-Ninguna señorita Inoue –contesto con una nueva sonrisa, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la chica- deberíamos volver a casa –sugirió al notar el frio viento que empezaba a correr- se hace tarde

Ella solo asintió, tomando la mano de Ulquiorra entre las suyas, gesto que sorprendió al pelinegro, pero que al cabo de unos segundos acepto, disfrutaba sentir su calidez, y apretando su mano con delicadeza, siguieron caminando hacia el departamento de Orihime.

-Esto… Ulquiorra –lo llamo deteniendo su caminata- no hay nada para la cena, todo se perdió recuerdas?

-Cierto –respondió el muchacho- crees que hayan cerrado ya?

-No, aun es tempra… un momento –dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente- sabes muchas cosas acerca de este mundo, como es eso posible?

-Siempre tuve curiosidad por ustedes –explico mientras la cogía de la mano nuevamente y continuaban caminando- aprendí mucho en la biblioteca de Aizen, el solía leer mucho acerca de este lugar, sus costumbres, su vida diaria, celebraciones y demás, los libros me enseñaron lo que se

-Al fin y al cabo Aizen hizo algo bueno –replico Orihime con una sonrisa-

-Sí, me trajo hasta ti –respondió provocando un sonrojo en la chica-

-Quien eres y que hiciste con Ulquiorra –cuestiono divertida- no sabía que podías decir cosas así, eres una caja de sorpresas

-Aun no has visto nada –susurró mientras llegaban al lugar- yo cocinare

-He! –exclamo la muchacha- Le creíste a Tatsuki verdad?, mi comida no es tan mal enserio

-No es por eso –respondió mientras cogía una cesta para la compra- solo quiero mostrarte lo que aprendí en hueco mundo

-No me estas mintiendo? –cuestiono desconfiada- seguro que no es por qué temes a mi comida?

-Claro que no –contesto mientras caminaba a la sección de carnes- se que no podría ser tan mala, nada que viene de ti lo es

Orihime se sonrojo ante el comentario del chico, que ya estaba eligiendo lo que llevarían, sonrió ante la visión que tenia, nunca creyó que vería a su frio y despiadado carcelero elegir la carne adecuada para la cena, menos que viviría con él, o siquiera que se enamoraría del mismo, su vida dio un giro de 180º al conocerlo, y ahora volvía a cambiar, esta vez para bien, pues sabía que él no la dejaría…

Terminaron de hacer las compras, esta vez normales, nada de mayonesa con helado u otras rarezas, que Orihime insistía en añadir a la cena, pagaron en la caja, y se dirigieron al departamento de la chica, para su sorpresa, Ulquiorra resulto un cocinero excelente, degustaron de un deliciosa cena, perdiéndose en los ojos de su acompañante, viendo luego una película en la televisión, disfrutando de la cercanía entre ambos, Orihime fue la primera en caer presa del cansancio, cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del espada, que esbozo una ligera sonrisa, cargándole poco después, para llevarla a su habitación, la coloco en la cama, y la cubrió con las sabanas, contemplando su rostro mientras dormía, en verdad esa chica lo estaba enloqueciendo, deposito un beso en sus labios, para luego salir de la habitación, después de todo, el también necesitaba descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Orihime despertó en su habitación, temiendo que todo lo vivido la noche anterior fuero solo una mala jugada de su imaginación, salió con prisa de su cuarto, para encontrar a Ulquiorra dormido en el sillón de su sala, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, se acerco al muchacho y acaricio ligeramente sus mejillas, viéndolo así, no parecía tan peligros, esbozo una ligera sonrisa al sentirlo removerse en el sofá.

-Tonto –susurró- debiste usar la habitación de mi hermano

-No me dijiste que lo hiciera –respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando a la chica, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse-

-E-estabas despierto? –cuestiono alejándose abruptamente de el-

-Si –contesto el pelinegro- y tu Inoue Orihime, me llamaste tonto –agrego tan sereno como siempre, jalándola hacia el envolviéndola en un abrazo- que debería hacer para castigarte

-H-he… p-pues yo… yo no… -trataba de decir, mientras se sonrojaba por los pensamientos nada decentes que cruzaban por su cabeza-

-Ve a cambiarte –dijo de repente soltándola- hoy tenemos entrenamiento recuerdas?

-h-he si… -respondió con una risa nerviosa, en verdad lo había olvidado-

Se dio una ducha rápida, trato de arreglarse un poco, pues ahora tenía alguien por quien hacerlo, para cuando salió, Ulquiorra la esperaba con un sencillo desayuno en la mesa, realmente, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas; el también se ducho antes de desayunar, al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estuvieron listos, partieron en dirección al kiosco de Urahara, para lo que sería su nuevo entrenamiento.

-Hola chicos –saludo el dueño del local- que tal la noche?, se divirtieron?

-U-Urahara-san! –exclamo la muchacha totalmente sonrojada-

-Podemos empezar ya? –Cuestiono Ulquiorra al notar la incomodidad de la chica-

-Temo que no –explico el hombre- si realizamos el entrenamiento ahora, Inoue-san perderá sus clases, y eso la afectaría mucho

-Es eso cierto? –cuestiono Ulquiorra mirando a la chica, que solo asintió- por qué no me lo dijiste

-Si lo hacía no m llevarías contigo -respondió con la mirada gacha- perdón…

-Que sugiere? –cuestiono el pelinegro dirigiéndose al hombre frente a él-

-N-no te preocupes! –Exclamo Orihime- yo puedo…

-Digo que podríamos realizar los entrenamientos por las tardes –sugirió el hombre interrumpiendo a la chica- además, tengo negocios que atender por las mañanas, que les perece?

-Perfecto –respondió Ulquiorra- ve a la escuela Orihime

-Y tú que harás? –cuestiono la chica, pues no le agradaba la idea de dejarlo solo-

-Tengo una idea –exclamo Urahara ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su abanico- por qué no va a la escuela Ulquiorra-san?

-He! –Exclamo Inoue-

-Por qué no? –Cuestiono el rubio- aquí tengo los libros, y el uniforme para el –agrego entregándole los objetos al muchacho- que le parece Ulquiorra-san?

-N-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres –dijo Inoue percibiendo cierta la confusión en el rostro del ex-espada, aunque le agradaba al idea de estudiar a su lado como dos adolecentes normales-

-Está bien –acepto el muchacho- iré contigo, entrare a tu escuela

Se algo caer, y dirigieron su vista hacia él, era Grimmjow, que oyendo la noticia, soltó lo que llevaba en la mano, estallo en carcajadas, burlándose de cómo se vería Ulquiorra rodeado de personas, luciendo el uniforme que usaba Ichigo, no paraba de reír, a pesar de la amenazante mirada que recibió por parte del pelinegro.

-Necesito otro uniforme Urahara –dijo de repente Ulquiorra-

-A-acaso quieres tener varios cambios para tu escuelita? –Cuestionó Grimmjow entre risas-

-No, no es para mí –replico el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Orihime- es para ti, iras a la escuela con nosotros –agrego mirando a Grimmjow, que dejo de reírse al instante-

-Que! –exclamo de repente el peli azul- e-estas bromeando cierto?, cierto?

-Nos vemos allí –dijo dándole la espalda y caminando con Orihime al lado- ni se te ocurra faltar

A lo lejos se oyeron los insultos del ex–espada contra el pelinegro, que esbozo una ligera sonrisa, después de todo, la venganza era mejor de lo que había leído en libros, mientras que Orihime, solo suspiro con cansancio, a partir de ese día, la escuela no sería la misma…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y así llegamos al final de este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, y como siempre, se agradece a quienes comentan cada capítulo, por cierto toaneo07… perdón! No pude responderte la otra vez, y pues… aun no se con quien emparejare a Halibel o a Grimmjow, se aceptan sugerencias para ellos XD, por cierto… tengo una propuesta, como leí por ahí en algún fic, que les parece si escribo una página de Word por cada comentario que dejen, a más comentarios, mayor será el largo del episodio, a ver cuántas páginas más me hacen escribir XD, sin más que decir, me despido, hasta la próxima SAYONARA!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! No, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda XD, hablando enserio, las tareas me tiene al límite, bueno, dejando de la do mis traumas, aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo de enséñame lo que es un corazón_

_**El desastroso primer día…**_

_A lo lejos se oyeron los insultos del ex–espada contra el pelinegro, que esbozo una ligera sonrisa, después de todo, la venganza era mejor de lo que había leído en libros, mientras que Orihime, solo suspiro con cansancio, a partir de ese día, la escuela no sería la misma…_

Regresaron a la casa de la chica, pues debían cambiar sus ropas por el uniforme de la escuela, ver a Inoue con su típico uniforme no fue cosa del otro mundo, pues la primera vez que la vio, llevaba la misma vestimenta, sin embargo, para Orihime las cosas fueron un tanto distintas, nunca creyó verlo en Karakura, y menos usando el uniforme de su escuela, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios, al tiempo de que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, si se veía bien con ropa común, verlo con el uniforme escolar era infartarte… no podía apartar su vista de él, que trataba de hacer el nudo de su corbata, se acerco a Ulquiorra y tomando el objeto entre sus manos, hizo el nudo, y lo acomodo correctamente, regalándole poco después una sonrisa…

-Te ves bien con el uniforme –dijo la peli naranja mientras le sonreía- va bien con tu estilo

-Si tu lo dices –respondió mientras aflojaba un poco el nudo de la corbata- es molesto…

-Ya te acostumbraras –dijo mientras tocaba una de sus mejillas- además es solo por un tiempo, la escuela terminara en unos meses

-Eso espero –respondió con una ligera sonrisa que provoco el sonrojo de la muchacha que aun no se acostumbraba a verlo así- Te sientes bien?

-S-si… -contesto con dificultad, pues los nervios la traicionaban y tener a Ulquiorra tan cerca no ayudaba en nada-

-Nerviosa? –cuestiono mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo, provocando que las mejillas de la chica se encendieran mas, si eso era posible-

-N-no…. Co-como crees –respondió con los nervios a flor de piel-

-Deberías acostumbrarte… -susurró antes de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, pegándola más contra su cuerpo, mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos-

Orihime estaba en las nubes, por así decirlo, pues no encontraba frase o palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía cuando Ulquiorra la besaba, es hormigueo en su estomago, las descargas que sentía cuando el pelinegro rozaba su piel, todo era perfecto… entreabrió sus labios ligeramente, enviando una invitación que el muchacho no dudo en aceptar, la intensidad, junto a la temperatura del lugar fue subiendo, el beso se torno salvaje, Orihime nunca pensó descubrir ese lado de Ulquiorra y mucho menos pensó que ella se perdería así por alguien, no había más dolor, ni amor no correspondido, solo estaba él, y esos beso que la hacían perder la cabeza, para cuando se dio cuenta, estaban sobre el sillón, el sobre ella, besando sus labios para luego empezar a descender por su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas a su paso, Orihime solo podía aferrarse a la espalda del ex-espada, susurrando un "no dejes marcas", pues de lo contrario, sus compañeros empezarían a hacer preguntas muy vergonzosas, el aludido detuvo por un momento su labor, llevándose una mirada cargada de confusión por parte de la chica, acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Perdón… -susurró sorprendiendo por completo a la peli naranja que lo veía con total desconcierto- no… no sé lo que estoy haciendo –agrego desviando la mirada, para luego darle la espalda, pues no quería que notase el ligero rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas-

-He? –Cuestiono confundida la muchacha, acaso Ulquiorra nunca…- estás diciendo que…

-Solo he leído sobre esto –respondió sin atreverse a mirarla, causando la risa de Orihime- no es gracioso… el imbécil de Grimmjow siempre hablaba de esto, pero nunca le tome importancia…

-Yo tampoco lo he hecho antes… -susurró a su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda- así que… no te preocupes…

-Pero… -trato de decir girando a verla, sin embargo, los labios de Orihime lo callaron al instante, ahora el sorprendido era él-

-Aprenderemos juntos… -dijo totalmente sonrojada por sus propias palabras una vez el beso hubo acabado, para luego enterrar su rostro en el pecho de el- te parece bien?

-Perfecto… -susurró haciendo que lo mirase, para luego volver a besarla-

Poco a poco la fue recostando en el mueble, sin dejar de besarla, perdiéndose en su mirada, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones nuevas, emociones, que nunca creyó sentiría, pero ahí estaba, besando a la mujer que le había enseñado tanto, la única que logro comprenderlo, estaba con ella, la mujer que amaba…

Empezó a abrir la camisa de la peli naranja, besando cada milímetro de piel que era expuesta, arrancando suspiros de parte de la chica, que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que él, Ulquiorra volvió a centrarse en sus labios, besándola con deseo marcado en cada movimiento que hacía, hasta que un ligero brinco por pare de la chica lo detuvo.

-Perdón… -se disculpo la peli naranja- es mi celular… otra vez…

-Contesta… -respondió el pelinegro incorporándose en el sofá, para ese entonces, tenía la camisa totalmente abierta, y quien sabe donde había quedado la corbata- tal vez sea importante

-… -Orihime no dijo nada, solo asintió y contesto la molesta llamada que había interrumpido su momento especial-

-_Se puede saber donde rayos estas!_ –Se oyó la voz de Tatsuki al otro lado del teléfono- _las clases empiezan en diez minutos!_

_-_Es verdad! Exclamo la muchacha, pues había olvidado por completo la escuela- las clases!

-_Si te das prisa llegara a tiempo_ –informo Tatsuki- _pero ven ahora!_

-Si señora! –respondió la muchacha como si de un milita se tratase, para luego colgar-

-Ulquiorra… -lo llamo, sorprendiéndose de que el muchacho estuviera casi listo, ajustando el nudo de su corbata, que había terminado cerca del televisor- ah! Debo darme prisa!

Ulquiorra esbozo algo parecido a una sonrisa al ver como la chica corría de un lado a otro buscando sus cosas, tropezando con cuanto objeto estuviese en el piso, al cabo de unos minutos, estuvo lista para la escuela.

-Nos vamos? –Cuestiono la muchacha mientras tomaba su maleta- si corremos llegaremos a tiempo…

-Deberías usar esto –sugirió mientras envolvía el cuello de la muchacha con una bufanda, llevándose una mirada de confusión de parte de ella- a no ser… que quieras que la gente vea las marcas de tu cuello –agregó mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida-

-Marcas? –cuestiono la muchacha mientras se dirigía a un espejo antes de salir, percatándose de las pequeñas marcas rojizas bajo la bufanda- Ulquiorra Cifer vuelve aquí inmediatamente! –Exclamo la muchacha, percatándose de que ya no estaba en la habitación-

El aludido sonrió ligeramente al oír los reclamos de Orihime, de pronto, hacerla enfadar, se volvió divertido…

Llegaron a la escuela, encontrándose en el camino con Grimmjow, que enviaba miradas asesinas al pelinegro que se limitaba a ignorarlo, ambos se separaron de Orihime que entro a su salón creyendo que la seguían, pero no vio a Ulquiorra por ningún lado, cosa que la preocupo, iba a salir en su busca, pero la maestra hizo acto de presencia impidiéndole la salida.

-Muy bien jóvenes, atención por favor –pidió la mujer- sé que es raro en esta época del año, pero hoy se integran dos alumnos nuevos a nuestra clase

-Nuevos? –Cuestiono Tatsuki a Inoue- eso es raro no crees?

-S-si… -respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues ella creía saber quiénes eran-

-Raro es poco, por cierto Orihime, por que traes una bufanda? Hace frio pero no tanto

-He?... pues… tengo una gripe muy fuerte –respondió mientras fingía un tos inexistente, anotando mentalmente que Ulquiorra se las pagaría después-

-Arisawa podría guardar silencio? –Reclamo la profesora-

-Perdón -se disculpo la aludida- no volverá a pasar

-En fin –dijo la maestra dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta- pasen, preséntense a la clase por favor

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaques –dijo de mala gana, pero con su acento relajado de siempre, ganándose varias fans en el salón-

-Ulquiorra Cifer –afirmo con su típica seriedad ganándose, al igual que Grimmjow, los suspiros de la mayoría de chicas presentes-

-Ambos vienen de Alemania –informo la mujer- su tutor, por motivos de trabajo, vino a Japón, así que sean amables con ellos

-Si- se oyó por parte de todos, especialmente de las chicas, que no dejaban de suspirar por los recién llegados-

-A ver… -hablo la maestra recorriendo el salón con la mirada- Cifer-san, hay un asiento vacío junto a la señorita Inoue, puede ocupar ese lugar, y usted Jaegerjaques… al lado de Kuchiki –agrego l mujer- tomen asiento por favor

Ambos asintieron, mientras se dirigirán a sus lugares, Ulquiorra en el más absoluto silencio, y Grimmjow quejándose de su suerte, llevándose miradas de odio de parte de Ichigo, que poco le falto para caerse de la silla al verlos entrar por la puerta del salón.

-Hola enana –saludo Grimmjow a su "compañera"- cuanto tiempo

-A quien llamas enana gatito –reto la pelinegra-

-Muy graciosa –respondió el aludido-

-Lo mismo digo –contesto con mirada retadora-

-Eres más interesante de lo que pensé –afirmo el peli azul- parece que nos levaremos bien…

-No sé si decir lo mismo –respondió con una ligera sonrisa, causando los… ¿celos? De Ichigo-

-Mira halla esta la parejita –afirmo Grimmjow señalando a Ulquiorra y Orihime- apuesto a que esa bufanda no es solo por el frio

-Tú crees? –Cuestiono la pelinegra, que empezaba a sentir simpatía por el peli azul, ignorando los reclamos de Ichigo-

-Por supuesto –respondió con tal seguridad, que Rukia empezó a creerle- es solo cuestión de averiguar…

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en el rostro de Grimmjow, seguido de la ligera sonrisa de Rukia, que no se percataba de la molestia de cierto Shinigami sustituto. Mientras tanto, la "parejita" como los había bautizado Grimmjow permanecían en silencio, pues las miradas de la mayoría de las chicas del salón, estaban posadas sobre el pelinegro.

-Esas chicas me ven raro –susurró Ulquiorra lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Inoue lo escuchara-

-Parece que serás muy popular aquí –respondió con una ligera sonrisa, guardando la molestia que le causo imaginar a Ulquiorra siendo acechado por las adolecente con hormonas alborotadas que tenía como compañeras-

-Eso no me interesa –respondió el aludido como leyendo la mente de la muchacha- solo me importa mi entrenamiento, y la persona que tengo a mi lado –agrego mirando a Orihime, que sintió como los colores subían a sus mejillas por enésima vez desde que el llego-

-N-no creas que se me ha olvidado lo de esta mañana –respondió desviando la mirada hacia la ventana- te dije que no lo hicieras y ahora tengo que usar bufanda

-Perdón… -se excuso mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, que paralizo el corazón de más de una en el salón- no volverá a pasar…

-B-bueno… -respondió mirándolo nuevamente- no exageres –agrego con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, olvidando que estaba en el salón de clases-

-Muy bien señores! –Exclamo la maestra- la clase va a comenzar…

Todos asintieron y la mujer empezó su clase, que para aburrimiento de Grimmjow era en un idioma que no conocía, ingles… no era su culpa, después de todo, no era un come libros como Ulquiorra, ni era el favorito de Aizen, al que se le permitía el acceso a su biblioteca, bueno… aunque lo fuera no se habría molestado en leer un libro, pero igual!, era tremendamente aburrido estar en esa clase, por lo menos para él, y a la parecer para la "enana" también.

Oyó a la profesora decir algo de una prueba oral, ni idea tenia de lo que fuera eso, le daba igual, siempre y cuando no le afectara.

-Cifer-san –llamo la maestra, mientras el se ponía de pie y Orihime estaba lista para ayudarlo de ser necesario- traduzca el párrafo de la pagina veintiséis

-Pagina veintiséis… -susurró Orihime buscando la bendita pagina-

-Tanabata –empezó Ulquiorra sorprendiendo a más de uno del grupo de Ichigo, excepto a Grimmjow, que susurro un "sabelotodo"- leyenda basada en el famoso cuento de "La princesa y un demonio", Isayohi era la hija del Rey Celestial, ella tejía telas espléndidas a orillas de la Vía Láctea. A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duro día tras día para tenerlas listas. Pero algo afligía a la princesa, pues a causa de su trabajo no pudo conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse. Preocupado por su hija, concertó un encuentro entre ella y Nihongo Menomaru un guerrero que ganó una importante guerra contra un ejército chino. Menomaru resultó ser un demonio cuya existencia solo conocía Isayohi. Vivía al otro lado del río Shinano. Cuando los dos se conocieron, se enamoraron al instante el uno del otro, y poco después se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez estuvieron casados Isayohi descuidó sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que Menomaru descuidó las guerras y su entrenamiento como guerrero dejando que las estrellas se desperdigaran por el Cielo. Furioso, el Rey Celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Shinano, prohibiendo que se vieran. Isayohi sintió la pérdida de su marido, y le pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, permitió que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, siempre que Isayohi tuviera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Isayohi lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudiera cruzar el río. Si un año ese día está lloviendo, las urracas no pueden venir y los dos amantes tienen que esperar hasta el año siguiente. –Culmino el relato para luego sentarse, dejando sorprendida hasta a la maestra, que no esperaba que tradujera todo el cuento-

-M-muy bien Cifer-san –felicito la profesora- Jaegerjaques, traduzca el siguiente párrafo por favor

-He? -cuestiono Grimmjow despertando después de casi haberse dormido- por que yo?

-Por que se lo estoy ordenando-respondió la mujer con cierta molestia-

-Que fastidio –contesto mientras estiraba los brazos, tratando de espabilarse- oye Ulquiorra, tradúcelo si?

-La tarea es para usted, no para Cifer! –Exclamo la mujer exaltada por el comportamiento del peli azul-

-No pida imposibles –hablo Ichigo con clara intención de vengarse del ex-espada- un imbécil como él nunca ha tocado un libro

-A quien llamas imbécil!–exclamo el aludido saltando de su asiento dirigiéndose al lugar de Ichigo-

-A ti, imbécil –respondió de forma retadora, olvidando que estaban en el salón, últimamente todos olvidan eso…-

-Te lo buscaste –afirmo Grimmjow alistando los puños, siendo detenido por Ulquiorra, que de la nada aprecio en medio de ambos-

-Clámate Grimmjow –ordeno con vos lo suficientemente mente amenazante para que el peli azul retrocediera, ganándose mas fans entre las féminas- y tu, Kurosaki Ichigo –agrego mirándolo fijamente- no tientes tu suerte, la próxima vez no lo detendré

-No le tengo miedo –respondió igual de altanero, llevándose un buen golpe en la cabeza por pare de Rukia- que te pasa enana!

-Oye! –Exclamo el peli azul- mas respeto con la enana

-Aquí el único que puede llamarla enana soy yo! –Exclamo Ichigo- un imbécil como tú no tiene derecho a hablarle con esa confianza

-Que dijiste! –Exclamo el peli azul un tanto alterado dispuesto a armar una pelea-

Se enfrento cara acara con Ichigo, que no retrocedió en ningún memento, una pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, hasta la maestra estaba un tanto asustada, pues conocía la reputación de Kurosaki, y Grimmjow daba la impresión de ser igual, el grupo completo retrocedió, excluyendo claro, a Rukia y Orihime, que trataban de detenerlos, pues parecía que el asunto se pondría violento. El primer golpe fue lanzado por Ichigo, que se lanzo al ataque sin prever que Grimmjow lo esquivaría, quedando Orihime como blanco del golpe, sin embargo el impacto no llego, puesto que para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos, tanto Grimmjow como Ichigo, estaban cayendo al suelo, sosteniendo su abdomen, Ulquiorra los había golpeado…

-No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa! –Amenazo el pelinegro, mostrando por primera vez una emoción en su rostro, estaba furioso, por lo que su reiatsu empezó a descontrolarse, a pesar de estar en el gigai, sujeto a Ichigo del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto del suelo, como si de cualquier cosa se tratase- estuviste apunto de…

-Calma Ulquiorra… -pidió Orihime mientras sujetaba su hombro- por favor, detente…

-Este idiota… estuvo a punto de… –dijo mientras ejercía más presión en Ichigo, para luego ver a Orihime, quien tenía una expresión suplicante en los ojos, cosa que pareció calmarlo, pues aflojo su agarre y al poco tiempo lo soltó- Perdón… -susurro mientras se giraba hacia la salida, dispuesto a irse del lugar, siendo detenido por la misma Inoue-

-Ulquiorra… -lo llamo mientras sujetaba sus mejillas entre sus manos, obligándolo a mirarla-

-Perdí el control… -susurró el muchacho desviando la mirada- de no ser por ti…

-Ya paso… -dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, esbozando una ligera sonrisa, para luego abrazarlo-

El sonido que hizo Grimmjow al levantarse, los devolvió a la realidad, percatándose en ese entonces de que todo el salón los estaba viendo, incluida la maestra, que solo le faltaban palomitas de maíz en las manos, pues parecía estar viendo la novela matutina, los colores subieron a las mejillas de Inoue, que avergonzada solo atino a esconder el rostro en el pecho de Ulquiorra, aquella mañana, sería muy larga…

-Esa chica es especial –afirmo alguien que observaba todo desde afuera del salón- para él, lo es

-Quien diría que el cuarto espada podría tener sentimientos –afirmo una segunda voz- eso es inesperado

-Eso es lo de menos -intervino una tercera voz, esta vez femenina- lo importante, es que todo va de acuerdo a al plan, pronto, el será uno de nosotros…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de este episodio, como verán es un poco más largo que los otros, razón: mi conciencia se hizo presente y me obligo a compensarlos por mi tardanza XD, en fin, espero sus comentarios, para saber que les pareció el capitulo, agradeciendo como siempre a quienes dejan sus opiniones fielmente durante cada episodio, sin más que decir, me despido, no estamos leyendo en el futuro capitulo de este fic. SAYONARA! ^_^


End file.
